


Insouciant - Christmas & Senior

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1517]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: All Tony wants is to not have to worry about whether his father is coming for Christmas.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1517]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS-drabble lj collection





	Insouciant - Christmas & Senior

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/26/2003 for the word [insouciant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/26/insouciant).
> 
> insouciant[ in-soo-see-uhnt; French an-soo-syahn ]  
> adjective  
> free from concern, worry, or anxiety; carefree; nonchalant.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #670 All I want for Christmas is ...

Tony leaned back against Gibbs. “You know all I want for Christmas is to not have to worry about whether my father is coming or not.”

“Where is that insouciant father of yours planning to be this year, anyway?” Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder.

“He claimed he was coming here, but you know how he is. There will probably be a last minute cancellation again just like the past three years.”

“I really don’t understand how he can be so careless with you.”

“The mystery of a lifetime. It hurts my brain just thinking about it.”

“Well regardless, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Tony smiled at Gibbs and grabbed his hand as a movie played on TV in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Today is the last day of 2019! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts, this is your last chance to do so for 2019. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I will be closing the 2019 Prompt Collection for prompts tomorrow so you better hurry. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
